A few stories, here and there
by ehjayred
Summary: Short chapters with cute endings. Maybe a kiss or two. WARNING: YAOI
1. Snoring

Moi: HELLLLLOOOOOO readers! :) Welcome to my first story and hopefully not my last!

I.A.J.- *mutters* probably will be though…

Moi: Stfu. That's my alter ego. The "I" stands for insomniac. It's just me without sleep.

I.A.J.- Just get on with it already.

Moi: RIGHT, right. So welcome to my first story where the pairing will be… drum roll, please.

I.A.J.- … "cricket chirps*

Moi: Sasuke and Naruto!

I.A.J.- Ramen not included.

WARNING: Yoai. One-shots.

I don't own Naruto.

Or this computer.

_A hot summers day… Naruto bathed in the sun lying in a dew covered patch of grass and Sasuke sitting in a tree…._

_Probably glaring at it. _

It's not that he cared.

Or that he could even be bothered.

But that NOISE.

It drove him crazy.

Right down to the slight whistle that came out of the younger boy's lips.

_Snoring_.

Sasuke had never done it and actively refrained from sharing a room with his brother because of it; it was just so GODDAMN ANNOYING. Now he sat on a tiny limb of an old, dead, rotting willow tree watching the stupid blonde snore the day away. They could be playing catch or tag or monopoly, for god's sake, but this DUMB BLONDE and his DUMB MOUTH just kept sucking in air and spouting it out like a mouse or a rabbit or some other creature that had nothing better to do.

"OI. DOBE. GET THE FUCK UP."

"One more minute, mommy…," muttered the ninja.

Sasuke growled,"I am NOT your mother and your incessant lungs are putting me on edge!"

The raven-haired boy jumped from his perch and landed on top of the aforementioned blonde.

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" The pale teenager yelled as he heaved Naruto onto his heels, all the while trying to shove his emotions back into check.

"I haven't got all day! I have better things to do than watch you lie under a tree and SLEEP." Sasuke said to the blonde as he shook Naruto's shoulders back and forth gaining little attention from the drooling boy.

"What do _you_ want to do, Sa-su-ke-KUN?" Naruto retorted, having been unpleasantly awoken from his afternoon nap.

"… Are you hungry?"

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"RAMEN?"

Sasuke looked skeptically toward the boy currently standing only a few inches away from himself.

_Is that the __**only**__ thing that wakes this kid up?_

Timidly, "…Sure…I'll buy."

Naruto put on a blinding smile so wide that even Sasuke had to smirk back.

"REALLY? I love you Sasuke!"

"Sure, anything for you, dobe."

"TEME," Naruto, replied as he stood on his toes to peck Sasuke on the cheek.

_Naruto skipps happily away, not noticing the deep scarlet blush that appeares on Sasuke's cheeks, hidden by the setting sun._

"I love you too… dobe."

Moi: WHOO! First chapter DONE. Now to sleep! Tell em if you have any good ideas for a cute (or sex-ay) story.

I.A.J.- I don't get to…

Moi: Stop being so emo, and ADRESS THE READERS.

I.A.J.- peace. R&R, please so I have something to read while a certain bitch sleeps…

Moi: That's not nice.

I.A.G- Au revoir.


	2. Cold

Me: HELLO! And welcome to another fantastic one-shot, by me, A.J.!

!AJ- Yeah. You're pretty great.

Me: That's my annoying side-kick! Want some cake?

IAJ- No. Get on with the story.

Me: Will do! This one is called _Cold. _This time it's from Naruto's point of view (kind of) and is a little more daring than the last chapter.

IAJ- BEFORE YOU FORGET remember to **REVIEW** pleeeeeease.

Me: never heard you beg before…

IAJ: *smacks*

* * *

><p>WARNING; YAOI and love ;)<p>

I don't own Naruto.

Or Apple.

Cold.

Very,VERY COLD.

He was shaking, it was so cold.

The ruffled looking blonde groped for the warm body that was no longer next to him, leaving a cold spot where there shouldn't be one.

Naruto lifted his head, slightly more awake than he had been a few moments ago.

He and Sasuke had rented a room away from their normal barracks so that they could have some peace and quiet (and maybe a little more than that).

After a long night of kisses and cuddling they had drifted off next to each other, not eager for morning to come.

The blonde looked quickly around the room and spotted the older boy leaning against the window and,from what Naruto could smell, drinking green tea.

Naruto shifted slightly and Sasuke, hearing the creak of the bed frame, turned to face the groggy blonde. The raven-haired man gave the lanky teenager a quirked eyebrow. Naruto, in turn, gave Sasuke a look that practically pleaded for warmth from the older ninja.

Sasuke lowered his eyebrow and gave the blonde a reassuring smile, setting his now empty tea cup on the bedside table. He climbed into bed with the other boy as Naruto wrapped his arms possessively around his lover.

Sasuke intertwined their legs and rubbed warm circles on the small of Naruto's back.

Naruto sighed, contempt with affection, and fell back asleep; warm, finally.

* * *

><p>Me: *passed out*<p>

IAJ**- Review** or she'll be dead by morning.


	3. Spring

Mua: Mirë se vini në kapitullin e tretë të kësaj historie!

IAJ- Oh dear god.

Mua: Kujdes: Yaoi

IAJ- Will you _please_ stop speaking in Albanian? What will readers think if they have to keep going to google translate to read?

Mua: Sorry... what I said was just to welcome you to the third chapter of this story! Warning: Yaoi.

IAJ- Review. If she gets enough, maybe she'll stop typing in different languages.

Mua: NOPE!

Warning: Yaoi

I don't own Naruto.

Or a strawberry orchard.

*cries*

* * *

><p><em>Spring. <em>

Sasuke was extremely allergic to pollen. Not just your normal, everyday sneezing and runny nose. More like coughing his brains out and lying for days on end without a thing to do. Except sometimes.

Sometimes, Naruto would come visit him and the first time, he brought flowers.

"Baka."

"How could I have known?"

Hinata, who was taking care of Sasuke, sent Naruto away, telling him to bring something more appropriate next time he chose to call upon the bed-ridden Uchiha.

Naruto, practically in tears, went to the market and bought Sasuke some much more 'appropriate' chocolates and came back the next day.

Everyday after training he would visit the raven-haired boy and bring him odds and ends; whatever he could find in the market or on the street that day.

Sasuke's room was filled with packets of ramen of thousands of different flavors and plushie bears, seals, dogs, cats, dolphins, giraffes… pretty much any animal you could name.

Household gifts like cards and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

News of the village, rumors, events.

Pictures, picture frames, balloons.

Magazines, books, video games.

An X-box to go with his video games.

After the appearance of this last gift, Sasuke began to question whether or not Naruto had spent too much money on him.

The last straw broke when Naruto bought a flat screen T.V. to accommodate the higher-than-necessary graphics that the X-box put out.

"Naruto! Its not needed!" The pale boy yelled at the blonde adolescent currently standing in the door frame of his bedroom.

The blonde boy stopped and set the T.V. down.

He looked at his hands for a moment and walked quickly out of the Uchiha's bedroom, down to the lobby, out the door and across the parking lot to the sidewalk.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! Come back Naruto!" The older ninja screamed after the boy.

_Geez._

He supposed he was being a bit imposing; visiting Sasuke every day. Bringing him gifts that seemed a little much for Sasuke's condition. But it's not like it cost him anything. Kakashi had been putting perfectly good things out on the curb, barely used and in great condition.

He looked for things that he thought Sasuke would like. Like the X-box and the games to go with it.

Even the plush dolls and various animals were on the curb, and he thought that they were... Cute… As demeaning to his character as that was.

The cookies and the cards were all made by him, the ramen was from his ramen cellar (1) and the television; he had bought it on Craig's list for forty bucks.

He didn't think Sasuke would be mad. Not mad enough to tell him that he didn't want it.

He knew why Sasuke was mad. He just didn't know how to tell him. He had thought that if Sasuke thought that he had spent a lot of money on the gifts, he would appreciate them more. Appreciate _him_ more. Sure, it was selfish. It was a bad plan.

It backfired.

Like it always did.

He sighed.

He hoped Sasuke would forgive him…

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the pounding of footsteps behind him until they were right on his heels.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde spun around just in time to catch Sasuke in his arms.

"What! What?"

"I'm Sorry!"

…

"What?" The blonde looked disbelieving at the boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I was just so... overwhelmed with the thought of you buying so many expensive things for me!"

The blonde giggled and then chuckled and then full blown-out laughed at the raven-haired teen in his arms.

"...What?" The Uchiha looked nervously at the blonde boy.

"It's...just...hahahahaha...!"

Sasuke growled. "WHAT?"

"You're just so adorable!"

"... Excuse me?"

"You're so cute when you're honest! Ahahahaha!"

Sasuke stared, unbelieving, at the man who had earlier rushed out of his room, face beet-red.

"...Really?"

"Ahahahahah...yeah, really."

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace, resting his head on his comfortable shoulder and rubbing between his shoulder blades with the knuckles of his fist.

"Let's go home, Sasuke-kun, before you get more pollen up your nose. It is Spring, after all."

"Yeah," Sasuke said quietly to himself. "I guess it is."

He hoped it would never end.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>On the other side of town…<em>

Kakashi: "Where the _HELL_ HAS ALL MY SHIT GONE TO?"

Sakura: "Calm down. What are you talking about?"

Kakashi: I always put whatever I have moved from out of my apartment to _here_ on the curb! Now it's all gone!

Sakura: What, exactly, are you missing?"

Kakashi: I DON'T KNOW! Like an X-box and some games and the other day I left my entire stuffed animal collection out here….

* * *

><p>(1) A ramen cellar is like a wine cellar…except filled with RAMEN.<p>

Mua: Eh? EH? I added Hinata! Aren't you proud?

IAJ- Please shut up. You're ruining the mood.

Mua: OOOOOOO, I'm SOOOOOOO-RY Mrs. I-don't-have-anything-better-to-do-than-hang-out-with-my-only-friend-writing-cutesy-love-stories-between-a-dumb-blonde-and –his-moody-brunette-counterpart

IAJ- *depressed*

Mua: Want some pop rocks? *hands poprocks to insomniatic, clinically depressed friend.

IAJ-…yes…. *chews*

Mua: Oh-kay! Well, see you next time!

IAJ- *crawls out of corner* Wait.

Mua: What?

IAJ- You forgot something.

Mua: …Oh.

IAJ&Mua: **REVIEW!**

Mau: Also, Tell me some bands that you guys like! I can't seem to get into any good ones recently…


	4. Cooking

ինձ: Hello and welcome to the fourth installment of my NaruSasu story!

IAJ- Interesting how it took you twenty minutes to type "me" in another language.

Ինձ: I had to find all the characters and stuff!

IAj- Can we get on with it? I have a plane to catch.

Ինձ- You and me both, sister! We goin' to Austin, Texas! Home of RoosterTeeth and the Longhorns!

IAJ- **Review.**

Warning: Yoai

This is going to be a text only Chapter!

I don't own Naruto.

Or an Ipad 3.

_Cooking._

"Wait Naruto! Not yet!"

"Why not?"

"We haven't mixed everything together yet!"

"So? It's just bread."

"Waitwaitwait!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I Can't. Believe. You. Just. Did. That."

"Crap. Now there's flour everywhere. Have you seen the mop?"

"Ugh. It's probably over near where I set down the eggs."

"OK!"

…

…

"Dobe?"

"Yeah, Teme?"

"How the HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"There was some water on the floor!"

"You realize that you're cleaning this up, right?"

"WHAT? But there's egg EVERYWHERE!

"Who do you think did that? Eh, Dobe?"

"But-"

"HOW ARE WE GONNA TELL KAKASHI THAT WE TRIED BAKING BREAD IN HIS HOUSE, AND SPILLED EGG EVERYWHERE?"

"Just like that."

"DOBE! We have to clean all this up now!"

"Wait, let's finish the bread-"

"NO! We have to clean up _now. _First we have to wash the entire kitchen down then we have to mop up all the egg and scrub the floors and the cabinets and then we have to _wax_ the floors and then- MMmpf!"

"…"

"…"

"Better?"

"… yeah."

Ինձ**: **Wasn't that adorable?

IAJ- it's so adorable, it deserves a **review**.


	5. Trip

أنا: Hello again readers! I am happy to announce that I have had over one hundred hits for my story!

IAJ- This may not seem like such a big deal for any of you 'accomplished' writers, but since this is pretty much the only thing we do for fun, we feel pretty great since someone recognized us.

أنا: Yup! All you hundred readers can feel free to leave a **review** for me and my alternate insomniatic personality! You don't even have to have an account on Fanfiction, you can just give feedback!

IAJ- Since we can't very well show this to our Cuban-American Language Arts teacher, we figured you guys would be happy to help.

أنا: So don't forget to **REVIEW **and send us tons of feedback!

*This chapter is dedicated to my mom, who I just learned got excepted into graduate school **AND** got her new job! :D

Warning: Yaoi

_I actually asked my brother to read my last story that was only dialogue and he said that it wasn't __**really**__ yaoi, but I'm still super paranoid._

I don't own Naruto.

Or a bike.

_Trip._

It had been a long day.

Sakura was constantly complaining about the heat and how she was going to get a stroke, what with all of four people being jammed into her small pink convertible-top mini-cooper on one of the hottest days of the year.

Kakashi was trying (and, failing) to keep Sakura off of Naruto, who was being relentlessly pounded by the enraged pink-haired girl because he kept trying to start up road travelling songs like "Jingle Bells" and "Sixteen Tons".

The trip was from Konoha to Nadeshiko Village, and it was going to be a loooong drive. They were only five hours into this little extravaganza, when the car broke down.

"Guys, I think there's a small gas station up ahead at the next turn," Kakashi said to Naruto and Sasuke. "See if they can help us with this problem."

"Hai," They both said together.

Sasuke was happy to finally have sometime away from the meltingly hot car.

Naruto was just happy to be away from Sakura's fists.

Of course, they were both happy to be away from society in general. Away from the staring eyes of their elders who said "God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve!(1)"

After they had gotten around the first bend and could not longer hear Sakura screaming at Kakashi to 'fucking man up, and push the goddamn car the next few miles' Naruto quietly slipped his hand into Sasuke's and, without a word between the two, nuzzled closer to one another.

The noon-day sun had turned into an evening glow, bathing the mountains in warm yellow-orange colors that had the effect of perhaps a silent volcano erupting across the sky.

Sasuke sucked in a short gasp when Naruto pointed out the breath-taking effect that had spun into a setting sun that set the air ablaze with colors from purple to violet to velvet red and orange shades of yellow.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's fingers, letting go for only a second to wrap his arm around the brunette's shoulders and whip him into a powerful noogie.

"Whatcha' gapin' at, eh, Teme?" Naruto teased.

"Just…..a…pretty….sunset…Arg!" Sasuke growled as he grabbed Naruto's hand and switched the positions, taking Naruto's blonde head in between his elbow and side, ruffling the younger boy's silky hair.

"How come you have such nice hair?" The Uchiha wondered aloud as he let the other ninja up for air.

"'Spose its that green tea conditioner you got me for Christmas," Naruto replied, smacking the older boy upside his head.

"Hn. Didn't think you used anything I gave you…" Sasuke muttered as he looked at the mountains again.

"Ha! You think I don't appreciate you, don't you, you bastard?"

"Maybe if you actually used that painting kit I got you for your birthday, you and I would have a better relationship."

The blonde, knowing the joking smirk that Sasuke had planted on his face at that moment said, "Fine! When we get home I'm painting your stupid frown and THEN we'll see who's appritiating who!"

"Whom."

"YOU BASTARD!"

They snickered all the way to the gas station, hand in hand. Heart in heart.

It was a good trip.

أنا:I'm pretty freaking proud of that sunset description.

IAJ- I liked the cussing. We haven't had enough of that.

أنا: You are so odd. Anyway! Happy to see you guys comin' back for another chapter! Actually, I can't_ see_ it, per say, but I can tell be the copious amounts of reviews!

IAJ- Please just review. Otherwise she might just keep dropping the not-so-subtle hints for reviews.

أنا: When I get ten reviews total, I'll post another chapter. THERE. Now it's a threat. No reviews; no content.

IAJ-You don't mean that. You couldn't live without your writing.

أنا: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT.


	6. Rain

나를: Welcome to another chapter! I'm not sure if I have ten reviews yet because I'm just writing this for fun (there's really nothing to do besides write on this stupid trip to Texas).

IAJ- I like it.

나를: The trip? Why?

IAJ- I'm hoping the change of scenery will help me sleep.

나를: …

IAJ- What?

나를: Nothin'. Just that you aren't a real person. So! How have my faithful readers been doing? I hope your reviews are both creative and constructive! I have to go un-pack my car now, so I'll see you at the end of the chapter!

Oh! And on the last chapter, I meant to say that (1) is a quote from the comedian Daniel Tosh. Gosh, I hope I don't get flagged for that…

*I decided to post this chapter EVEN THOUGH I don't have ten reviews yet, which makes me very sad. But ya' know what makes me sadder? Not writing. So here ya go, mo' fo's-

Warning: Yaoi

I don't own Naruto.

Or a pair of swim-trunks.

_Rain._

He hated it.

With a burning passion.

Too bad 'burning' wasn't possible since the rain would just put it out.

He hated it because it reminded him of sadness and loneliness.

On days like these Naruto would curl up on the couch and listen to smooth jazz, wishing Sasuke would hold him, tight as a bug in a rug, and tell him it was okay. Unfortunately, this particular day was one of a thunder storm.

Lighting was _also_ not one of the blonde's strong suits, and Sasuke couldn't honestly say that he enjoyed it either.

The constant threat of fire and unpredictably loud sounds didn't put him at ease one bit.

They had begun their daily routine this morning with the hopes of a silent Sunday with each other as company.

It was days like this one that would remind them of their freedom to do anything that they wanted.

Except if a storm was involved.

If a storm was brewing, Naruto would hunker down in his room until the sun chose to show its shining face. Sadly, for Naruto, he was watching television when a hurricane announcement stated that there was a warning for all of the Fire Lands. The blonde didn't need that. Not right now, when the rain was coming down in thick sheets, coating the glass in a second, wavy layer.

A crack of lighting.

_That was REALLY close… _Naruto thought, as he watched the rain pelt down upon the murky glass, covering the empty streets below, turning dirt to mud and Naruto's excentric character into a shell of its former self.

…..

In a room only a few feet away from the fear-stricken Naruto, lay Sasuke, trying to drown out the noise of the rain with his loud rock music blaring into his eardrums, vibrating his head into a mix of electric guitar, bass and a _very_ moody singer, who obviously had a lot on his mind.

Sasuke could relate.

Trying to keep his mind off the subject of torrential downpours and a dumb blonde he may or may not be able to hear the whimpers of, he turned up the music louder, settling on Dropkick Murphy's; a band that managed to put an Irish feel into their work while still blowing out your ear sockets. Sasuke felt himself relax, but his mind wandered back to the boy in the room next to him.

In all honesty, he would rather listen to Naruto quietly breathing next to him rather than his extensive collection of AC/DC.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it; to ask Naruto to sleep with him.

Sasuke was pondered his current choices: To be or not to be.

On one hand, he could go and comfort Naruto. Feel his warm, soft hair against his chin and wrap his arms around the other boy, rubbing his back and nuzzling in his neck. He could-

Sasuke was stopped short when he heard his door creak open and a small sliver of light hit the wall opposite the now slightly ajar door. He leaned over the side of his bed and saw the faintest hint of a tear streaked across Naruto's cheek, as if it had been wiped away only moments before.

"Naruto?"

The blonde jumped, startled by the voice he thought belonged to a sleeping Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" he inquired nervously.

Sasuke had made his decision.

"Come here," Sasuke said as he straightened up in his bed, letting the covers pool around his waist. "There's room."

Naruto, almost pained with relief of the invitation, walked to Sasuke's bedside in only three short strides.

He put a knee on the bed saying, "Are you sure it's okay?"

Sasuke, nodding, grasped the younger boy's hand and pulled him into a warm embrace, content with the feeling of Naruto, as he circled his hands around the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, scooting closer to the ninja, wrapping his legs around the paler boy's waist.

"It's okay. Shhhh, shh. It's fine. I'm here. Shh." Sasuke continued to whisper sweet nothings into Naruto's ears as they both fell asleep in the same bed, the loud mp3 player, forgotten on the floor and the sound of rain; a silent lullaby between two lovers.

나를: I loved, how that one turned out! A little more shoujo than usual and very nice.

IAJ- The ending is the same.

나를: Excuse me?

IAJ: Whenever you write a story, the ending is always the same. At first he hates the rain, now he likes it? It's the same as the trip one, where they were having a terrible time and then they decide that they like it.

나를: …

IAJ- Are…are you okay?

나를: …..

IAJ- Um.

나를: ….. AAAAAAAAAhuhuhuhuhuhuuuuugh *bawling her eyes out* **REVVVVVVIEEEEEW** *cries more*


	7. Puppies

Minua: I'm gonna make this short since my head is hurting and I really just wanna write this so, first things first

Review

I have another story up, so go check out my profile

I'm afraid that people have been turned off by my first story, so they don't keep reading, so I'm probably gonna switch _Cooking_ and _Snoring_, since _Cooking_ is my favorite.

And four, which is that, thank you to everyone who added this story to your alerts and reviewed and I LOVE YOU.

Warning: Boy kisses -o- (I just made up that emoticon)

I don't own Naruto.

Or a bike.

Puppies.

"Please can I have it? Please please pleeeeeease?"

Naruto and Sasuke had taken a small outing to target, which, unfortunately, was located next to Petsmart. And it was adoption Saturday.

Sasuke was cautious about letting Naruto take a dog home, when he could barely keep his room clean or vacuum the floor without a fight or a bribe.

"Do you promise to take care of it?" Sasuke asked, adamant that this would be a decision later regretted.

"Yes!" Naruto replied.

He was ecstatic that Sasuke was seeing things his way for a change.

"To feed it every day?"

Or not.

"Yes!" Naruto said gleefully, hoping that his animated attitude would convince the other boy of his willingness to take care of the small brown puff of fur.

"To train it and make sure it doesn't stink up the apartment?"

"Yes!"

"Will you love it?"

"Yes! Just like I love you!"

"…" Sasuke stayed silent.

God, he loved this kid.

Even when other customers of the store stopped and whispered, spreading rumors and giggling behind their hands, Sasuke was still extremely elated.

But Naruto was the opposite.

When he noticed the pointing and the stares of the other people, his confidence blew, leaving him a small pile of embarrassed blonde hair.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, bowing his head in shame at the other ninja.

Sasuke crouched to Naruto's position beside the cage, whispering in his ear quietly, "I love you too, dobe," and pecking him lightly on the ear.

"How much for the dog?" Sasuke asked the store manager, leaving Naruto sprawled on the floor giggling to himself, eager to pick out a collar.

The end. (+{}+)

IAJ- That's awful.

Minua: AT LEAST MY STORIES HAVE _PLOT._

IAJ- I meant the emoticon.

Minua: Oh…

**Review for cake. [*_*]**


	8. Boat

*edit- the convo is an old one, since I wrote this a week ago… the thing about me being well rested is (right now) a lie.

Me: Yes! Welcome back! ninth story FOR THE WIN!

IAJ- I'm surprised they're back… I wasn't even in the last one.

Me: That is because I have been well rested and _you_ do not exist if this is so! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

Warning: Sakura is in this one. I KNOW. I didn't want to either, but the muse was calling. She actually wanted to say a few SELECT words to the people who weren't reviewing, but I told her to maybe hold out until tomorrow, and if I didn't have ten reviews by then, I would let her talk to YOU the readers. And believe me, she can be bitchy. Wow. That was a long warning…

I don't own Naruto.

Or a nose ring… hopefully soon.

Boat.

Boats were the bane of her existence.

She HATED them.

They whipped her hair up and threw it around ten thousand different ways.

They rocked back and forth, splashing water on the deck and causing her to spew her guts in front of the hottest guy alive.

Sasuke.

But there he was, comforting Naruto, who had recently also dumped the contents of his stomach over the side of the boat.

Sasuke was rubbing Naruto's back in small circles gingerly, occasionally whispering into Naruto's ear.

"It's okay, you'll be fine."

"Ugh. I feel AWFUL, Teme." Naruto complained to the boy who was quite aware of the current thoughts of the blonde kid next to him.

"Do you want a towel or a pillow or do you want to lie down or something?" Sasuke asked; worry coating his voice as he led the blonde down, into the bowels of the boat.

Sakura cringed.

What was UP with those two.

They acted like lovers, or something.

Maybe if she just took a peek… It's not like they were doing _that_ kind of thing…right? Oh, great. Now she was _worried_. Sasuke wasn't that type of guy. Just because he cared about Naruto more than her…and if maybe Sasuke was comforting that _infuriating blonde_ over her…that didn't mean that Naruto and him had a thing going on…did it? Sure, Sakura might be a little ditsy sometimes and she might hang all over Sasuke whenever they were out in public… but it's not like anyone didn't _know_ that Sakura was crushing on the hottest guy in Kohona. Because, honestly, who _wasn't?_ Ino had tried her hand at seducing the dark boy, but even she was no match to a straight 'Get the FUCK away from me' look that he had thrown to all the girls who had gotten within ten feet of his personal bubble. So WAS he playing for the other team? She had to find out. The cabin door _is_ open and-

"Hey."

Her thoughts were interrupted as her fellow teammate emergaed from the door

"EEEP!" Sakura screamed as she fumbled backwards and sat flat on her butt.

_Damn, _Sakura thought. _That guy is fast._

Sasuke stood above Saukra glaring down at her. If looks could kill she would be dead… ten times over.

"Is there a reason that you're eyes are glazed over and you're making 'hmm, hmmmmmmmm' sounds and staring at the cabin door? Cause I can't think of one."

Sasuke stared at her dead on. She was thinking about Naruto and him, wasn't she? It was apparent on her stupid pink face that she thought something was up. How could he remedy this situation?

"Well I was just…um, um…yah know…uh actually I was-"

She was cut off as Sasuke's hard calloused lips smashed against her open mouth.

Did I say lips? I meant fist.

She toppled over the side of the boat, a small splash in the water at forty knots.

Ah. Sweet peace.

Me: Heh. You guys were worried, weren't you?

IAJ- I hate her.

Me: You and me both, sister. That chick is ANNOYING. Someone did a terrible job with that character. It's so hard for me to like her, except when fanfiction is involved, only then can I deal with her. As long as she doesn't think for too long. That small rantwas me kind of ripping on her character.

IAJ- Can she not be in anymore stories?

Me: Actually, I'm gonna be continuing this one as from Naruto's POV. But after that, YEP! Aren't you gonna kill her off in your next one?

IAAJ- That sounds like a plan.

Me&IAJ:- *Shakes hands* **Review. **{}.#.{}


	9. Sick

Mulle: I deleted chapter eight! It was terrible… I am VERY SORRY but it was and I wrote it because I felt like you people deserved a chapter but you did _NOT_ deserve that bad of a writing job.

Anyway, I will now write my originally intended sequel to Boat because I'm just responsible like that.

IAJ- You do realize that people barely ever get past chapter one, right? So talking to them as if there are more than, like, five is a little ridiculous.

Mulle: You're a downer. Why are you here, again?

IAJ- 'Cause if I wasn't, who would you talk to?

Mulle: …point taken

Warning: Yaoi

I don't own Naruto.

Or any sort of muscle (cause I'm a wimp).

* * *

><p><em><strong>O0oO0oO0o<strong>_

_Sick._

"TEEEEEMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE," Naruto whined as Sasuke led him down into the boat, extremely cautious of the twelve stairs that could potentially injure the blonde boy.

"One sec, one sec," He mumbled.

At the bottom of the stairs, he righted himself and the boy leaning heavily on his shoulder and steered them both towards the small bunk on the opposite side of the cabin.

It was a vast boat with a hefty hull to accommodate the large numbers of fish that were caught daily. It had a galley, a captain's cabin (where they were now), and even a poop deck, which Naruto could not get enough of.

The boat was a little much for Naruto, though, because he had had a genetic sort of submission to sea-sickness that couldn't be cured no matter who the doctor.

Sasuke plopped the other ninja down onto the double bed, wondering what it was that Naruto ate that could make him puke up a ton of food and still be about as light as the Titanic. Heh. Titanic.

Naruto stared up at the slightly older ninja, wondering what he was pondering about.

Sasuke looked down towards Naruto, only to be captivated by the immense cobalt orbs that blazed with… well he didn't really know what Naruto was thinking at that point.

Leaning over, Sasuke inspected the boy's face for any signs of further sickness when Naruto's mouth suddenly opened and he said "Sasuke…?"

"…Yes?" Sasuke answered, still lost in the spheres of azure that had captured his soul almost entirely.

"Can I…I…" Naruto said, falling asleep right in front of Sasuke's eyes.

"What? _What?"_ Sasuke replied, anxious to get the question out of the boy.

"I need… I need…"

Sasuke stared intently at Naruto "Spit it _out,_ Dobe"

"Advil."

"….. Oh." stated a slightly off-put Sasuke. "Well, I'll just go get that then…" He said to the already slumbering boy.

A few moments after the raven-haired ninja had left, Naruto heard a loud 'EEP' and a small splash off of the starboard bow.

_Hmm_, Naruto thought for a second.

_I wonder what that was_… he began, before falling asleep to the gentle rocking of the waves.

_**O0oO0oO0o**_

* * *

><p>Mulle: Another Chapter; DONE!<p>

IAJ- **Review.**


End file.
